


Take care of yourself, doll

by Yuulina_vre



Series: Little Supersoldiers [33]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Bugs & Insects, Couch Cuddles, Crying, Delusions, F/M, Fever, Fire, Kid Fic, Kid Steve, Kid Steve Rogers, Kisses, M/M, Parent Bucky, Parent Bucky Barnes, Sick Character, Sickfic, Sleepy Cuddles, Therapy, caughing, sick reader, sore hroat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 02:43:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19416841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuulina_vre/pseuds/Yuulina_vre
Summary: Y/N gets sick while Bucky is away. She has to care for steve but she feels really down.





	Take care of yourself, doll

**Author's Note:**

> Yaay :D I'm back.
> 
> Like I said there will be four stories over the next few week and then you all get something entirely new from me.
> 
> You can still send me prompts though. :)
> 
> Twitter: @Yuulina_vre  
> Discord: https://discord.gg/MYgmfSk

The moment she opens her eyes she knows the day will suck. She has the feeling that her eyelids are heavier than a car and her head screams at her to shut the light back out, turn around and get more sleep. In short, she feels sick. She’s still tired, despite being sure she slept for the average amount of eight hours like she usually does but not feels rested at all. She gladly would turn around and sleep, but she hears Steve shuffle around. The door opens and Bucky’s head peeks inside. “Hey, you’re awake.” He smiles at her and steps in fully. She manages to smile back at him, but she knows that it probably looks small. If Bucky notices, he doesn’t say anything. “We decided to let you sleep in today.” Bucky sits down at the side of her bed and runs his hand through her hair. He leans down and kisses her temple. “Which time is it?” She yawns and searches for her alarm clock. “A little past half past ten.”

“Half past what now?” Y/N sits up quickly and feels her head spin for a moment. She slept for solid twelve hours. “It’s okay. I made breakfast and all. But I need to go now. Sam’s taking me down to town for my therapy today.”

“Ah shit. I promised I would go with you.”

“It’s okay, doll. You can come along next month.” Bucky smiles and runs his hand through her hair again. Her eyes flutter shut and she leans into the touch. “I need to go. I just want to warn you. Steve’s bugging me to go out to the park all morning. He says he promised this boy- What’s his name? Julien? Jim?- anyway, he promised him to search for some bugs today.”

“Okay, yeah. I’ll go with him in a bit.”

“Okay.” Bucky smiles at her once again. His eyes roam over her whole face before his smile gets a bit smaller and a wrinkle appears on his forehead, which only shows when he’s worried. “You’re okay? You look…”

“Look what?” Y/N raises an eyebrow at him. “I don’t know. Tired.”

“No, just need to wake up. I’m fine.” She’s not. But she knows, the moment she tells him he starts worrying and doesn’t want to leave for his appointment. His smile comes back, and he leans in to kiss her again. “Mommy. Let’s go. I promised.” Steve slitters into the room and climbs up onto the bed. Lady comes in right after him, nails clicking on the floor and barking happily. “There he is. The troublemaker.” Bucky tackles Steve onto his lap and tickles him while Y/N giggles at him and pats Lady’s head as the dog gets on her back feet and places her front paws on the mattress to have a better look. Y/N yawns and rubs her eyes again before she slips out of bed. For a moment she feels dizzy again but it quickly vanishes, so she makes her way into the bathroom and gets ready. By the time she’s fully dressed and comes out of her bathroom, both, Steve and Bucky, have left her room. Only Lady sits patently at her bathroom door and looks up at her. She barks once as she sees her, jumps from paw to paw and licks Y/N’s hand before she barks again and runs out of the room.

Y/N shakes her head at the puppy and walks into the living room and then into the kitchen to find both men at the table with Lady half on Bucky’s lap. There’s a small plate with some eggs and bread for Y/N. She eats the bread and pokes a bit at the eggs but doesn’t really eat them. She feels Bucky’s eyes on her, but he’s silent, so she makes no point in answering the question that hangs between them. She’s fine. “Mommy. Can we go now?”

“Yeah, yeah. But what is with my good morning kiss and my hug? Do I not get one?” She pouts a bit at the blond and suppresses a chuckle as Steve gasps and jumps down from the chair next to Bucky to climb on her lap. Just then it knocks on the door and Bucky stands up. “Okay, you two. Have a good day. We see us later.” He leans down and kisses Y/N on the forehead and Steve on his temple. “Watch out for mommy. You’re the man in the house now. Okay, Stevie.”

“Yes. I’ll protect mommy.”

“That’s what I want to hear. I’ll take Lady with me. In that way Sam has something to do while he waits.” Bucky smiles, winks at her and waves a quick goodbye before he walks out. Y/N hears him talk to Sam for a second before the entrance door closes. She lets Steve kiss and hug her and cleans her plate before she dresses Steve to go out. She still feels tired and her head still throbs. This day will suck.

* * *

“Mommy. Look. We found one. Moooomy!”

“What?”

“We found one.” She opens her eyes and is met with a big Japanese Beetle in Steve’s small hand. “Oh my god, Steve!” She flinches and nearly slaps his hand away at the sight and bumps her head against the tree behind her. She yawns and rubs her eyes before she takes a closer look at Steve. He looks ashamed and a bit sad now. “I’m sorry, Stevie. You just scared me for a second.” She smiles at him before she looks at the bug a bit closer. “It’s quite big.”

“Mommy, we found it there.” Steve points at a tree near the playground. Now that she looks closer at Steve, she sees some scratches on his arms and in his face. His knees are a bit bloody, too. “Did you climb the tree?” Steve nods energetically. “I only fell once, mommy.” Y/N sighs and shakes her head with a small smile. “Okay, Stevie, be careful.” While she watches Steve run back to his friend and gossip about the beetle, she leans back against the tree. She can’t remember that she fell asleep. That’s not good. Now she feels a bit fuzzy, and she knows that, when she stands back up, she probably will be dizzy. With a look to her watch she sees that they’re only in the park for an hour. “Another hour and then we go home.” She talks to herself before she stands up. As expected, the world tills for a second before everything is normal again.

* * *

True to her own word she calls Steve after another hour, and they pack up their things. Y/N is still tired and Steve sulks. He wants to stay. She still drags him home and listens to his constant rambling. “Okay, Steve. It’s good now. Stop it. I know you would have liked to stay, but we can’t. I’m sure you can play with him another time, too.”

“But-”

“No, Steve. No buts. Please.” She sighs and opens the door to the apartment. “Go wash your hands and change into your pajama, please. We take a nap for lunch today.”

“No.” Steve balls his hands to fists. He’s still angry. Just as they had found another of these bugs she wanted to go home. She promised to stay the whole day. It’s unfair. “Steve, come on. Nap time.”

“I don’t want a damn nap.”

“Steve. Last warning.”

“No! Nap is stupid.” Frustrated tears gleam in his eyes as he crosses his arms over his chest. “You know what? I was going to propose that I sleep with you but now that you say such bad things you’re going to sleep alone.”

“Noo. Mommy. No. I’m sorry.” He starts sobbing and clings to her waist, wetting her dress. A small smile creeps up on her lips, and she hugs the little boy while she crouches down. “Promise me you won’t say it again and I’ll join you in bed.”

“I promise. Please.” Steve looks at her with his wide, round and wet eyes and Y/N has no other choice than to lean in and kiss the tip of his nose. “Okay.” She smiles at him and gives him a long hug as opportunity to calm down. After that, Steve is actually quick to get ready, and he is even in Y/N’s bed before she has the chance to change herself. She slips into the bathroom and takes some ibuprofen, hoping it will help with the headache and her tiredness. Then she slips in behind Steve and pulls his back flat to her chest. “Mommy?”

“Hmm?”

“You’re warm.”

“Hm.” Y/N just hums. She’s already almost asleep and doesn’t really hear what Steve is saying.

* * *

“Mommy. Wake up. I’m hungry.” Y/N groans and turns away from these small and annoying hands that shake her arm. “Mommy!” Steve whines now. “’M up.” She rasps and is thrown into a coughing fit which makes her incredible dizzy. Her body hurts and her head just throbs. If the pills did anything, then they made it worse. She peels her eyes open and squints against the lights in her room. Steve sits next to her with and incredible cute pout on his face. She notes that he’s already dressed again. “Okay. I’m awake.”

“Mommy. Hungry.”

“Yeah, yeah. What about-” She coughs again. “What about we eat with the others?” Steve’s face lights up instantly, and he jumps down from the bed. Then he grabs Y/N’s hand and pulls on it hard. “Let’s go, mommy.” Y/N hums sleepily and winces against her aching body. She needs a bit longer than normal to get ready. Instead of walking, they take the elevator to the common room. Thankfully it’s silent in there. Only Nat and Clint are talking silently. No one else is there though. “Hey, Y/N. Oh. You look like shi-” Clint is cut off by a slap to his arm from Nat. “Steve.” Clint quickly changes his gaze to the boy and spreads his arms. The blonde runs up to the archer and lets himself be swirled around. “You’re okay?” Nat steps up to Y/N and looks a bit concerned. “Yeah. Just tired. Throat is a bit scratchy. I’ll just drink something.”

“Maybe you should take a nap?”

“I already did. Probably just the weather or something.” Y/N sends a tired smile to Nat before she yawns. “Did you eat already?”

“Nope. We just came back.” Y/N nods before she walks straight into the kitchen area to prepare some sandwiches. But just as she looks at the bread, she finds it to be too much work, so she sets a pot with water on the stove and prepares some noodles.

They eat and chatter. No one says something about Y/N’s small portion and that she almost needs twice the time as Steve does for two plates of noodles. Nat proposes to wash the dishes but Y/N declines with a hand gesture, so Nat settles for playing Mario Kart with Clint and Steve, which Y/N rarely allows because Clint and Nat shout a lot when they play it. But today they seem to try hard not to do so. Y/N settles down next to Steve, ruffles his hair and smiles as he laughs while throwing a red shell directly at Clint’s figure. Her eyes get heavy and her head throbs. Her brain feels too big for her skull and every move of her head makes it worse. She leans her head back against the backrest and closes her eyes for a moment as the relief takes over. She concentrates so hard on her head that she doesn’t feel the tiredness seep over.

A pair of lips on her temple lets her open her eyes. Bucky smiles down at her, a small frown on his face and the tiniest bit of concern behind his smile. “Hey, doll. Still tired?”

“A bit. How was therapy?” She smiles at him and stands up to give him a hug as greeting. Just as she stands, she feels how the world tills again and she loses her balance. “Woah. Careful. Are you sure you’re alright, baby?”

“Yeah, yeah. Just stood too fast.” She grabs his arms to steady herself while Bucky tightens his hand on her hips. “Y/N. Be honest.”

“No, I’m good. Really. You worry too much.” She gives him a kiss to the corner of his mouth and hugs him. “Now, how was it?” Bucky huffs a breath but hugs her back. He guides her back down on the couch, kisses Steve hello who just waves a hand at him because he’s close to win the round and sits down next to Y/N. “It was good. He’s excited to see you again. We made some progress in my memories, and we looked through the book from my Ma, which Pepper gave me for my birthday, and we talked about what I remember.”

“Hmm. That must have been hard.”

“Not at all. I actually enjoyed it.” A smile spreads over Bucky’s face. “I like to talk about her. She was a wonderful woman. You remind me of her in many ways.”

“I do? You never told me.” Y/N smiles back and ignores her head which still throbs and her sore throat. She just hopes that nobody catches on her scratchy voice. “I didn’t? Well, then I have to do it, starting today.” Y/N laughs and for the first time since Bucky entered, she looks around. “Where’s our diva?”

“Lady? She’s still with Sam. I banned her from the common room. This little shit stole all attention with her cute puppy look from the begin on until Sam left with her.” Y/N giggles and pats Bucky’s leg before her giggling throws her into a coughing fit. Bucky’s face goes from annoyed to concern in a matter of a second. He claps on Y/N’s back and rubs her arm. “You okay?”

“Y-yeah. Just- Oh my god. I just choked while laughing. Sorry.” She gasps for breath and lets Bucky clap her back a few times before she motions for him to stop. “I’ll go to the bathroom real quick. Be right back.” She kisses him again before she quickly hurries outside to the nearest bathroom. She slightly curses herself, steps inside and locks the door behind her. She slaps some water into her face and looks at her reflection. “C’mon, Y/N. Get your shit together.” Her reflection tells her otherwise. She can see that she’s not as good as she says. She’s pale and has bags under her eyes. All in all, she looks dead tired and if she looks closely, she can see that she has a small red blush on her cheekbones. A sigh leaves her lips before she splashes some more water to her face.

Back in the common room she looks at Steve who now plays against Bucky and Nat. “Yo, Y/N.” Clint comes up to her. “How about movie night tonight?”

“Oh, eh. No, thank you. I’ll go back and make some dinner and then I hit the hay, I think. But thanks.” She gifts him a kind smile before she motions for Bucky that she leaves.

She goes back to her apartment. It takes a little longer than normal, her headache gives her a hard time and with each passing hour she gets more and more nauseous. She doesn’t even have hunger. She makes quick work of throwing the things from the fridge, which she had prepared late last night, into a pan and stirs everything. She eyes her work for a moment as a yawn slips through her lips. Her eyes drift over to the couch and back to the stove. She weights her head from side to side until her tiredness wins. She quickly sets up a twenty-minute timer on her phone and turns the stove on a lower setting before she shuffles over to the couch and lies down. “A few minutes, not more.” She closes her eyes. Only for a second.

* * *

“Clint. Where’s Y/N?” Bucky turns off the game and takes the controller from Steve. “Went down to make dinner. It’s been a while now.”

“A while? I saw her waving at me when she went down. Didn’t she come back up at all?”

“Nope.” Nat shakes her head as she steps up and takes the water bottle from Clint. “She looked not so well today.”

“I know. But she says she’s just tired, so I figured that-”

“Sergeant Barnes. I’m sorry to interrupt you but there’s smoke coming from your kitchen.” FRIDAY interrupts Bucky mid-sentence. “Smoke? What about Y/N?”

“I’m not able to wake her.” Bucky pales instantly. He shares a last look with Nat and Clint before he runs to the apartment and throws the door open, only to be greeted with the fire alarm in there. “Y/N?” He looks around widely but only sees the smoke. “Fuck. Y/N?” Bucky sprints through the living room right into the kitchen. The thick smoke makes his eyes water. “Y/N?” He looks around but doesn’t see her, instead he sees the burning food in the pan. He quickly rips the pan from the stove and throws it into the sink and turns the water on. Then he shuts down the stove and opens both windows as wide as he can “FRIDAY? Please shut of the alarm.”

“Yes, Sergeant.” As asked, the alarm shuts off and Bucky stands in silence and smoke. “Y/N? Doll!” She shouts and looks around again but can’t see her in the kitchen. With fast steps he goes back into the living room. He spots Y/N on the couch and runs over. “Doll? Y/N! Hey. Wake up. Can you hear me?” He pats Y/N’s face and earns a grumble from her. He breathes a quick sigh of relief. “Hey, baby doll. Come on. Show me your pretty eyes.” He smiles down at her but frowns instantly as he sees her glassy eyes. “Bucky?” She rubs at her eyes before she looks back up at him. “Why are you here? The mission!”

“The… mission?” He looks confused at her. She nods. “Oh. I need to change Steve’s diapers.” She tries to sit up but Bucky pushes her back down. “Doll. I was with my therapist over two hours ago. And Steve doesn’t wear diapers for a while now.”

“He doesn’t?”

“No. Are you okay?” He doesn’t wait for an answer. Instead, he places his normal hand on her forehead, wanders it down to her cheek and then to her neck. “That’s a hell of a fever.”

“I’m good.” She smiles at him before she frowns. “Where’s your braid? I braided your hair.”

“No, Y/N. You braided it last week.” He starts to worry a bit. “Stay here. I’m right back.” She watches as Bucky rushes out of the living room and how he comes back. “Bucky? Weren’t you with your therapist? You’re back early. Where’s your braid?”

“Doll.” Bucky shakes his head in concern. He shares a last look at the wet rag he had picked up from his bathroom and throws it on the coffee table before he picks Y/N up bridal style. She giggles and hugs him. “Like you just married me.” She giggles once more and a tiny smile creeps on Bucky’s, but it vanishes as soon as it appears. He carries her over into his bathroom and stets her on the floor of the shower, probed up to his chest, before he starts a cold shower. “Bucky! It’s raining inside. Get a bucket.” Y/N tries to scramble up but Bucky holds her in a tight grip. “It’s okay, doll. It’s the shower.”

“Oh.” Y/N makes a dumbfounded face before she frowns. “Why are we in the shower with our clothes on?”

“Because you have a high fever. I need to cool you down.”

“Oh.” Bucky sighs before he kisses the back of Y/N’s head and guides it to his shoulder. “Seriously, doll. You need to take care of yourself. If you feel down or under the weather just tell us.”

“Hm. Don’t want you worried.”

“We worry more if you don’t tell us.” He kisses her again. For a moment they just sit under the shower until FRIDAY’s voice pipes up. “Agent Romanov asks if you need help, Sergeant.”

“Tell her I’m fine. I’ll come up with Y/N in a few minutes. Ask her if they could prepare some soup for dinner tonight and if they can get Bruce to get me some fever reducers.”

“Okay.” FRIDAY’s voice fades out and Bucky looks down at Y/N. “Doll, don’t go back to sleep on me. Let’s get changed and go up, okay?” Y/N hums and slings her arms around Bucky’s neck. “Carry me, Buck.” Bucky chuckles and kisses her head again before he turns off the shower and actually picks her up. He sets her down on his own bed and strips her down until she’s completely naked. Then he makes quick work of drying her, wrestle her in her new underwear that he picks up from her room and into some clothes from him and Steve. Y/N keeps on giggling the whole time and Bucky feels like he’s caring for a big child.

* * *

Y/N sits nestled between Bucky and Tony, wrapped into a blanket with a half-eaten bowl of soup in her hands. She’s on her way to sleep, her head already on Bucky’s Shoulder. The brunette shakes his head and quickly safes the bowl before it can drop onto her lap. Bucky meets Steve’s eyes and smiles kindly at him. The blonde boy smiles back before he scrambles up and whispers something into Nat’s ear. She nods but speaks up nonetheless. “But I can’t draw as good as Wanda can, Steve.”

“I’ll show you.” He smiles at her and pulls her up on her hand before he leads her to the kitchen counter. “What are you doing, Stevie?”

“I’ll make a card for mommy. So, mommy gets better soon.”

“That’s a good idea. I’m sure she likes it.” Bucky smiles back. His smile grows as he sees Steve’s annoyed expression. “Of course, mommy likes it. I’m her favorite boy.”

“Really? What about me?” Bucky pouts and turns a bit more to face Steve. “You come second, daddy.” Steve grins before he turns around to draw on the paper Nat places in front of him. Bucky turns around to a snort from Tony and a laugh from Sam. “Not. A. Single. Word.”


End file.
